After Tai Lung is defeated
by shektor
Summary: This is based after Po defeats Tai Lung. Tigress starts having feeling for Po. Read and Review.
1. Listening

I just lay here, listening to everyone moving about in their sleep. I

cannot sleep knowing that the panda I love is in the next room. I like

listeneing to him the most, he is just so peaceful to listen to. I wish

I could tell him how much I love him. The only other person I have told

my is best friend, Viper. Ever since Po defeated Tai Lung, I have

started to see him differntly than before. Now, I look at him and he is

everything I have ever wanted. I start thinking of ways that I could

tell him how I feel about him and see if he feels the same way about me.

Slowly, I drift off to sleep. 


	2. Dream Sequence

Dream sequence

I find myself at the old rope bridges with the rest of the Furious Five and we are preparing to stop Tai Lung from reaching the vilage. Tai Lung shows up

at the other end of the bridge. He sees us and starts running across the bridge. He almost makes all the way acroos the bridge. As he gets closer our side

of the bridge I cut the only ropes that are holding up the old bridge. Tai Lung leaps forward into the air towards us. So I jump into the air and kick him

backwards onto the bridge. I also land on the bridge just as the others grab the ropes to hold the bridge up. I fight Tai Lung but I am no match against

him. He eventually manages to knock me off the bridge. Monkey takes viper's and Crane's ropes so that they could help me fight against Tai Lung. Viper

knocks Tai Lung backwards. She then wraps herself around Tai Lung's neck and arm & makes him punch himself. As she tries to get away, Tai Lung grabs her by

the neck. She cries out to monkey for help. Mantis grabs all of Monkey's ropes and then Monkey goes to help Viper fight Tai Lung with Tigress and Crane.

Monkey jumps into the air and kicks Tai Lung backwards & he releases Viper. Mantis shakes the bridge to knock Tai Lung back again. Then, Viper, Monkey,

Crane and I all charge towards Tai Lung. Monkey kicks Tai Lung backwards, launches Viper forwards into who knocks him higher off the bridge. Crane ties Tai

Lung up with one of the spare ropes and I jump up and knock Tai Lung downward into the mist below and I cut the rope. Mantis then pulls us back onto the

ledge. Then, the rope we used to tie up Tai Lung, somehow starts swinging upwards and then drops back down into the mist. Tai Lung lands behind us and

paralyzes all of us with his nerve strike attack. He is about to kill us when Po comes to our rescue. He defeats Tai Lung after a long and hard battle. He

sends the rest of the five back to the Jade Palace and asks me to stay with him for awhile to watch the sunset with him and that he wants to tell me

somthing very important. He tells me about his feelings for me and then, just as we are about to kiss, I wake up.

End of Dream sequence 


	3. Spar

Slowly and tiredly, I look around expecting to find Po. I then realise it was all just a dream. I quietly open my door and creep outside to see the

sunrise. I sit down at the cliff & close my to start meditating, only there is one thing I can't off my mind, Po. Then, I hear someone coming approaching

me from behind. I look behind me to see that it is Viper. She slithers up beside me and asks if I was just thinking about Po. I smile and admit that I was.

We hear master Shifu coming towards us and the sleeping hall. We silently enter the hall and go back into our own rooms. Five seconds later, we hear master

Shifu enter the hall and strike the gong. We all get up and greet Shifu for the day. Po even managed to wake up in time. I have seen him increase in his

speed since he originally arrived here at the Jade Palace. Although that was over one year ago. He can now run up the stairs that lead from here to the

village without running out of air or being tired. We go off to the training arena. We stand in line while Shifu decides who will vs who first. Today,

Monkey & Mantis will be the first to fight, then, Crane will fight Viper and finally, Po will fight against Tigress. Let us begin. First up is Monkey and

Mantis. Ready. Begin.

Monkey leaps towards Mantis, but Mantis jumps on a backward angle then jumps forward onto Monkey's back and down to his feet. Mantis grabs Monkey by the

ankle and throws him forward. Monkey lands on his hands and flips back to his feet unharmed. Mantis attempts to dive between Monkey's feet, but Monkey

grabs him and holds him down to the ground until Master Shifu declares him the winner. Monkey hears Shifu strike the gong signaling the fight is over,

Monkey releases Mantis.

Crane and Viper get ready to fight. Straight away, Crane creates a gust of wind to temporarily blind Viper. Crane flies behind Viper and grabs her by the

neck, holding her to the ground. Viper wraps her tail around Crane's legs and trips him over. She then wraps herself around Crane's wings and neck. Then

Shifu strikes the gong. Viper releases Crane.

And finally, Tigress will fight against Po. Begin. Shifu once again strikes the gong. I quickly leap towards Po, catching him off guard. I kick him

backwards and try to get him again, only he is ready this time and defends against my attack. He grabs my leg and throws me into the air, then he kicks me

across the arena. He runs over to me. I get back up and kick his legs out from underneath him while he protects his upper body. He gets up and kicks me

straight back. I hit the wall...HARD. I see Po running over to me with a worried look on his face. Then, everything slowly turned black as I fell to the

ground. 


	4. Another Dream Sequence

Dream sequence

I am in standing up on what feels like solid ground, but I look down and see that all around me is just white. White in every direction, stretching on

for eternity. Suddenly, I feel someone touch my shoulder. Then, I turn around and see Master Oogway standing in front of me, causing me to jump backwards

in shock and fear. "Be calm, Tigress. It is just me." After a few minutes passed, it seemed like hours had gone by. My shock finally wears off. "How come

I didn't hear you coming up behind me". Master Oogway smiles. "Sound doesn't exist where we are." "We don't need to breathe or do any other earthly

requirements either." "Haven't you noticed that our lips aren't moving. We are communicating by thought." Tigress came to her senses. "Wait a minute, how am

I talking to you." "Am I dead?" "No Tigress, you aren't dead." "This is just like a dream. Only, what I am telling now is both real and important." "I have

been watching all of you ever since I moved on just to make sure that everything is ok." "And I have also found out about you and your feelings for Po."

Tigress goes to deny Oogway's claim, but decides just to admit about how she feels about Po. "Yes, it is true." "I have fallen in love with Po." "I don't

know what to do, I'm worried about what he will say and what will happen afterwards." "Fear not, Tigress." "If you tell Po how you feel about him, I am very

sure he will feel the same way" "And, if you are still worried, then I could always have a quick look into his dreams." "And I am very positive that I would

find you there." "Well thanks, I would be very grateful if you could.. wait a minute... you can see into our dreams?" " Ah Yes, that is how I actually found

out about you and your feelings." "You see, I enter your dreams so that you would remember me easier. And when I entered your dream one time, I found that

you and Po were dating." "And I think you know what happened during the night." Tigress' thoughts turned to that wonderful dream of Po and herself. And then

also what she had drempt of them doing during the night. "You don't need to think of it right now." Tigress blushes and immediately thinks of something

different, remembering that Oogway can hear her thoughts and most likely see them. "I'm sorry." "What is it that you needed to tell me?" Tigress got straight

back to the point. "Ah yes, What I needed to tell you." "I have had a vision." "It is about one of the furious five." Just as he is about to tell me, I find

that I'm somehow lying on the ground. I feel air enter my lungs. Then I close my eyes.

End of Dream Sequence 


	5. Yet Another Dream Sequence

I open my eyes again only to see Po kneeling above my head, bent down near my head. And he's...kissing me? I begin to return the kiss, when he quickly pulls

away. "She's awake." Po announces. Then, I slowly look around to see everyone else standing around me, standing and staring straight at me. "He was only

doing mouth to mouth, of course he wasn't actually kissing me." I angrily mutter to myself. "Where am I." Po looks down at me, confused. "we are in the

training arena, don't you remember?" "Not really." "Well, I kinda hit you into the wall. And then you were knocked out." "I'm really sorry." I smile happily

at the fact that Po is worried about me. "It's ok Po, I'm fine." "Are you sure you're ok?" "Po I said I'm ok." "See, watch." Slowly, I stand up, using the

wall to prop myself up. Then, I slowly lean away from the wall so that I'm standing straight up. But as soon as I'm standing, I start to feel a little

light headed. I manage to walk a couple of steps forward. Shifu steps forward towards me, "take it easy Tigress, don't try too much too quickly." "You hit

that wall very hard, I think you should just lie down for awhile." I look up at Po and Master Shifu. Then, everything starts going blurry. My knees begin

straining to hold me up. Everything fades to black as my knees give in to the weight. I collapse down onto my knees. And I start falling towards the ground.

Before I hit the ground, I feel someone grab me and stop me from falling. The last thing I hear is, "Tigress". Then my whole body goes limp, I have fainted.

Again.

Dream Sequence

I open my eyes to see that everything is once again white. Pure white stretching out for eternity. I have a strange feeling that someone is watching me from

behind. Quick as a flash, I turn around, only to find no-one there. Then, when I turn back around, I find Oogway standing there, smiling. I fall over onto

my bottom. "I have had another vision." I quickly stand up. "In my new vision, I see that the Valley of Peace has been destroyed. It was nightfall and I

could see these evil, yellow glowing eyes." "I couldn't make out who it was." "I believe it may be Tai Lung." "He was standing in the shadows of the Sacred

Hall of Warriors holding the Sword of Heroes." "Didn't Po kill him with the Wushi Finger hold?" "Yes, he did. But there are ways to return to life."There

are?" "Then why don't you return?" " Well first of all, I think that only those who weren't meant to die should have the opportunity to a second shot at

life. And secondly, I was supposed to die, I don't believe it would be right for me to return." "So, how can someone return to life?" "Well, I'm not really

supposed to tell anyone, but, I believe you can be trusted with these secrets." "Every decade, the souls of the afterlife compete in a competition. The prize

for the winner is the choice to return to life. "It will happen in a few days from now." "So you need to prepare yourself for Tai Lung's return."

Tigress lies down and closes her eyes so she can wake back up. Before she does, she has another thought. "Master Oogway, in five days, I will wait outside

the Sacred Hall of Warriors holdng the Sword of Heroes." "Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but I saw a body next to Tai Lung. Now I believe it was you."

"I won't need to talk to you again about this for awhile. So next time you're asleep or have fainted, it should be your dream." "Goodbye Tigress." Goodbye

Master Oogway."

End of Dream Sequence 


	6. Secret

I open my eyes slowly and see Po sitting next to me. I look around to see that no-one else is here. Just as I'm about to say something, someone comes into

the room. I slowly close my eyes again and listen to their conversation. "Po, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah, ok. Come in. Tigress is still asleep."

I realise it is Viper. I just lie here, listening. "It's about Tigress." "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you or Master Shifu." "And

what might this secret be?" Shifu had just entered the room. "Good morning Master." "So Viper, about this secret."I'm sorry master, but I can't tell you."

"Viper, you know you're not meant to keep secrets from me." "But if you don't want to tell me, I'll just ask Tigress when she wakes up." Viper looks at me

and then slithers away. "So, Po. Do you have any ideas as to what this secret might be?" "No, sorry master. I don't know what is going on." "I think that I

know what it is." Master Shifu looks at me and winks without Po noticing. "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter?" "Yeah, ok. I'll just be waiting with

the others. Po stands from his chair and leaves. After the door closes, Shifu turns towards me. "So, is this secret about what I think it's about?" I sit up

slowly and turn to face my dad. "I'm not sure, what do you think it's about?" "Is it about who you like? Because I know who that is." "Who do you think it

is?" "I think it's Po, is that right?" "Yes, it's true. I have fallen in love with Po." "That's what I thought, but I don't want this getting in the way of

your training." "Yes Master Shifu." "And I think you should tell Po about how you feel." "I'll go get him." Before I could say anything, Shifu had left the

room. Only seconds after Shifu left, did Po enter. "Po, I need to tell you something." "Yeah, what is it Tigress?" "I'm in love with you." Po sits down into

the chair. "Really?" "Yeah, I have had feelings for you for a few days." "I wasn't sure how to tell you." Then, as I'm about to say something, I feel Po's

lips against mine. The kiss seemed to last forever, until it ended. "Well, well. Aren't we getting a little too cuddly?" Shifu had silently entered the room.

Po and I both blush at the exact same time. "I had come to tell you two that Tigress here will be allowed to leave in about another five days." "WHAT!" "Five

days?" "I can't stay for five days, what about my training?" "Po, I want you at the training arena in the morning as usual." "Yes Master." Shifu leaves the

hospital with the rest of the furious five. "Tigress, I'm really sorry about all of this." "Po, I have already told you that it isn't your fault, I should

have been ready during training." Po goes over to Tigress and they kiss again, this time not interupted. Tigress purrs at the end of the kiss. "Well, I think

I should go now." "What, you're not going to stay with me?" Po turns to me. "Of course I'm going to stay with you." "Thank you, Po. I love you." Almost

right after she said it, she had fallen asleep. "I love you too." Then, Po sits in the chair and slowly drifts off to sleep. 


	7. Tai Lung's Return

I wake up the next morning, only to find Po gone. "Must be time for training." "Okay, what should I do today?" I ask myself. I look across to the window,

when one of the nurses comes in. "So how long do I have to stay in here for?" "I'm sorry, but the doctors say you will be here for a few more days." The

nurse checks a few things, then leaves. I lay back down and close my eyes, slowly falling to sleep. About five seconds later, I open my eyes to see this city

of pure gold and other rare diamonds. I enter the city, but it seems empty. I walk further into the city and hear people cheering from an arena. I get to the

gates and find Master Oogway waiting for me. "Ah, Tigress. I was going to enter your dream to show you this, but it seems like you are having a vision." "Not

many people have this gift, and you get to be one of them." "Anyway, I want you to see the Battle of Souls for yourself." Oogway and I enter the arena to see

all these different coloured souls. There are five colours in total; Red, Blue, Black, White and Green. "Each soul is coloured for a purpose. Red for those

evil souls who are killed before they die of old age, black for evil souls who die of old age, blue for the pure souls who are killed before they die of old

age and white souls are the pure souls who die of old age." "So what are the green souls for?" "Oh yes, them. They are for souls seeking to change their

ways." "I believe you have the gift to see people's souls." "Wait here, I'll be back soon." I look over at the green souls and, to my shock, I find Tai Lung.

He sees me at the same time and starts walking over to me. "Tigress, I'm so happy that you're here." "I know you probably think that I shouldn't be a green

soul, but I really have changed my ways." "There is something I have been wanting to tell you lately." "Tigress, I" "Contestants, get ready to fight." "I'll

tell you after I win this." Tai Lung goes off to the fight. After hours of fighting, there are only two contestants left. Tai Lung and the rhino commander

from the jail where Tai Lung was held. Tai Lung quickly defeats him. He is given a vial of blue liquid that gives the user life as a prize. Tai Lung drinks

most of it. I wake back up from my dream in the hospital. I look about to find no one around. I get out of my bed and walk down the hallway. A nurse sees me.

"You really should be in bed." "I need to go right now." "I really think you should go back to bed. DOCTOR." I jump out the window onto the roof of the next

building. I begin my journey back to the Sacred Hall Of Warriors. When I finally arrive back at the Jade Palace, it is almost nightfall. Tai Lung will be

here soon. This image of Tai Lung with the Sword of Heroes standing above a dead Po and about to fight me appears in my head. This makes me want to kill him

even more. I am finally going out with Po and I'm not going to let Tai Lung mess it up. Shifu, Po and the others aren't here. I run back to the village and

see them fighting against an army of rogue bandits. During the fight, most of the town is destroyed. The fight eventually ends with the remains of the army

running away. We all go back to the palace. I go to the hall and find Tai Lung there. "What are you doing here?" "I told you, I want to tell you something."

"And then will you leave?" "Hopefully not, I was hoping you'd want me to stay." "Why would I want you to stay?" "Because I...I love you." 


	8. Sumita

I just stare at him. "I'm sorry." "I'm in love with Po." Tai Lung whole face turns sad. Po comes around the corner looking for me and hears Tai Lung say he

loves me. Po walks up to us. "What's going on, Tigress?" "Nothing Po, Tai Lung and I were just talking." "I heard what he said." "He loves you." "What

happens now?" "I still love you more Po." Tigress' eyesight changes to soulsight. Tai Lung changes from green to red. Tai Lung runs into the Hall of Warriors,

emerging with The Sword of Heroes. He stabs Po straight through the heart and kicks him backwards. Po lands on his back, coughing up blood. "NOOO!" I rush to

his side. "I love you Tigress." And then Po changes to a blue soul. I pull the sword from Po's heart and cut Tai Lung across the stomach. He falls to his

knees. "I still have some life left." He pulls out the vial of New Life which still has some life left in it. "Give it to me now and I won't kill you." "What,

so you can bring back Po. I don't think so." He raises it to his mouth. Then before even seeing me move, he finds the sword of heroes through his heart.

"I'll take that." I take the vial and rush over to Po. I pour it all down his throat. I look at his soul and it is blue. I kiss him one last time, but then

he starts to kiss me back. I look at him and his soul changes to white. He stands up with me and we walk over to Tai Lung's dying body. "I'll see you two in

ten years." Tai Lung laughs evily, then dies. The petals float towards his body. His body slowly turns into petals and then float away. I realise that Master

Oogway's vision has come to pass. I was the one with the Sword of Heroes. Tai Lung was the body lying next to me. And Po was lying face up, dead just in

front of me. I look up with Po at the beautiful night sky and the stars. We walk over to Master Shifu. "What do we do now Master?" "We will go to sleep and

start rebuilding the Valley tommorow." After everyone goes to sleep, I quietly walk over to Po's room. I kneel down next to him and he slowly wakes up. I

kiss him and he starts kissing me back. Then, we start getting undressed and we both get into Po's bed. After awhile, we both fall asleep.

I awake to the sound of footsteps coming towards the sleeping hall. "Shifu." "Quick, get up Po" I get dressed and sneak across to my room. The doors swing

open and Master Shifu hits the gong. Everyone gets up as usual. "Good morning master." We all say in almost perfect unison. Even Po managed to get up in

time. "Po, Tigress, can I talk to you privately? Everyone else, go to the training arena and train." The rest of the five go to the arena. "So, what happened

last night with you two?" "What do you mean master?" "I heard you walk across the hall and get back into your room." "Did you two do I think you did?"

"That depends on what you think we did?" "Did you two sleep together?" "Yes, we did." "I knew this would happen, even though I told you two not to do

something that get in the way of your training." "Master, nothing has changed." Shifu turns to Po. "Are you sure about that Po?" " I have a feeling that

Tigress might not think so." "Tigress, what does he mean?" "Seriously, Po. You are really slow about these things." "Po, he means there is a chance that I

might have gotten pregnant. "Po looks at me, slightly worried. "Really, are you sure?" " Well, I won't know for awhile." "But yeah, probably." "I really

hope I become pregnant." "I want to have your baby, I love you Po." " I love you too." He moves over to kiss me. "Hey, not in front of me, please." He sits

back down quickly. "Sorry master." So, for the next few months, Po and the rest of the furious five helped the villagers rebuild the village, while I was

getting ready to have a baby. By the time they had finished rebuilding the village, I was a few days away from having my baby. They took me to the hospital.

"Are you excited?" Viper looks towards Po and I. "Very." "Here we go." Po and I stayed at the hospital for a couple of weeks, while the others went back to

the palace and trained. On the day that I'm going to have a baby girl, Shifu and the others came to see her.

A few hours later

I have had my baby. She is a black and white tiger, we decieded to call her Sumita. Eventually, I was able to leave the hospital with my baby. Po is packing

up the things in my room. We walk out the door to see the repaired carry chair that Po used when he first arrived at the palace. We climb on and the guards

try to lift the chair. Po climbs off and walks next to the chair as we go. We eventually arrive back at the Jade palace. Everyone crowds around us as soon

as we settle into Po's room, which has been extended. Crane's wall has been pulled down and he has moved into Tigress' old room. Now, Po's room is the size

of two rooms. There is a double bed and a cot in there. "I am still unhappy about the double bed." Po and I turn towards Shifu and laugh. 


	9. 10 Years Later

Okay readers, the story might be coming to an end very soon. Review if you like the story and want me to keep writing. I am thinking about a sequel, but

again, I need some ideas. Please include some in your reviews. Enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 years later

"Happy tenth birthday, sweetie." "Thanks mum." Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, watching as I blew out my candles. "Smile" Viper pushes

the button on the camera, taking a photo of my mum, Tigress, my dad, Po and one of my grandads, Master Shifu and me. Everyone takes turns being in the photo

with me. "I really Wish my dad could be here for her birthday" Suddenly, we hear the palace gates open and Po's father runs in panting and breathing hard.

After regaining some breath, "Po. the bandits have returned. They're destroying the village." In a flash, we have left the room and head for the village,

leaving Po's father alone in the kitchen with Sumita. "That made things easier" He jumps around in shock to see Tai Lung standing in the doorway, walking

slowly towards him. Without even seeing him move, Po's father finds himself on the ground, paralysed. "Who are you? And what have you done to grandad?" I

run over to my grandad and kneels down next to him. I stand and turn to face Tai Lung. "What did you do?" I ask him again. "This old goose is your grandad?"

"Yes, who are you?" "I'm a friend of your father." "He's a panda, is that right?" "Well if you are a friend of his, you should know." I slowly walk over to

the cupboard and grab out a bowl. I walk back to the table to face Tai Lung. I throw the bowl just above his head causing him to reach up to catch it, as a

reflex. I jump towards him and kick him backwards towards the doorway. After landing in front of him, I perform a sweep kick, knocking him over onto his

back. Then I run and jump on the bowl he is holding up in front of him, using it as a step. I jump down into the hall and run towards the palace stairs. Just

as I'm about to reach the stairs, Tai Lung drops down in front of me, causing me to stop. "What do you want with me?" "You're the child of Tigress and Po, I

think you are the perfect way to get revenge on them." Sumita's eyes change colour from blue to orange. "You have a better chance defeating them than you do

against me" Ignoring my warning, he reaches out to grab me, and I grab his finger, putting him in the Wushi finger hold. "Did Po teach you this?" "No" "But

my grandad taught me this" I pull him forwards by his finger and strike his arm pressure points, paralysing both his arms. Tai Lung brings his leg up to kick

my side, but I quickly duck it and kick him down the stairs. Without his arms, Tai Lung can't get up, and so he just rolls down the entire stair case. He

lays between the last step and the ground, when I arrive seconds later. "I told you not to fight me, Tai Lung" He stands up, determined not to lose against a girl, especially a ten year old. He tries to jump up in front of me, but being battered and beaten, he falls short and lands face down in front of me. With

great effort, he rolls over. Lying on the ground on his back, Tai Lung looks up at me, with me standing over him. "I will return in ten years" "And I will

wait for you" He closes his eyes and is carried away by the petals. Sumita's eyes change back to blue. "What just happened?" I look down at Tai Lung's body

as it turns to petals. I watch with amazment and wonder, having never seen it happen. I turn to the stairs, only to find Grandpa Shifu standing there

watching me. I walk with him up the stairs towards the palace. "I saw your fight against Tai Lung" "Really, what did you think?" "You did excellent" A few

bandits enter the palace grounds a few minutes later, swords drawn ready to fight. Sumita's eyes change to orange. "I wouldn't come any closer." They look

at me and laugh, before stepping closer. "Just remember, you were warned" Before they even knew it, the first two bandits were on the ground paralysed. The third turned to run, but I just knocked him out with a single punch. I unparalyse the other two bandits. "Okay you two, where are the furious five and the

dragon warrior?" "We outnumbered them greatly and captured them." "They're down in the village" "Shifu, watch these three" 


	10. A Tragic Death

Down in the village

The leader of the bandits walked slowly past the barely concious bodies of the furious five and the supposedly powerful dragon warrior. He walked upto

Tigress. "Take her to my tent" He smiled and the guards started moving her. "You know how I want her tied up?" the guard nodded. They took Tigress away to the

leaders's tent. "Leave her alone" The leader turns back to Po, who has quietly broken his ropes. "What are you going to do about it?" He brings his fist

around straight into the leader's face. "That, to start off with" Po storms over to the leader. "Where is your tent?" "Like I would tell you" The leader

swings his arm towards Po in an attempt to punch him. Po grabs his wrist and crushes it until he opens his hand. After opening the leader's hand, Po gets

him in the Wushi finger hold. "Where is Tigress" "By the time you find her, my guards will have killed her." Po looks down at the leader, "Then you will die

as well" Po uses the Wushi finger hold, sending the ripple of gold energy out in all directions. The still standing guards moved in on Po and, after a long

battle, defeat the already exhausted Po. They take him away to the leader's tent to kill him for killing their leader.

At the Leader's tent

The guards have taken Tigress inside and tied her face up on the leader's bed. Then, Sumita appears in the doorway. And, just as quickly as she had appeared,

she had paralysed the guards and freed her mother. "Let's go." "They might need our help back in the village" "I can't make it back to the village." "Go on

without me, I'll be fine here." Sumita hesitates, then decides to go help the others.

Back in the village

She arrived just too late to see Po get taken back to the leader's tent. She frees the rest of the five and defeats all the remaining bandits. She picks up

one of the bandits, "Where is the dragon Warrior?" "They took him to the leader's tent for execution." Hearing this, She immediately drops the bandit and

rushes back to the tent.

Back at the leader's tent

Sumita arrives just before they kill Po. "Let him go" Po and the few guards look up to see Sumita standing a few feet away. "Run, there's too many for you"

"Silence! Tie his mouth shut and then deal with her." Po looks up at me, mouth tied shut, being readied for execution while two of the guards walked towards

me. The guards jump at me at the same time, just as quickly, I front flip above them, performing a double axe kick on both of their heads on the way back down.

I land on the ground, looking back up to the other two guards and Po. Po looks at me then off to my right a little. I turn around just in time to see another

guard attempt to stab me in the heart. I deflect the sword just in time, cutting my arm in the process. With my good arm, I leap forward at the guard, paralysing

him. I turn to see the guards have prepared Po in the guillotine. "You fight well for a girl, but you are to slow to save your father" At that moment, the guards

let the rope go and the blade falls towards Po's neck. "Dad!" I leap to the guillotine and catch the rope before it kills Po. With my hands holding the rope

and my legs holding me to the ground, I am defenceless. The guards waste no time, drawing their swords. Just as one is about to stab me through the heart, a blur

of orange and black appears from behind a tree, landing on the first guard. "Did I miss anything?" "Hey mum, you were just in time" Tigress looks at the remaining

guard, the guard stands still, thinking of the next move. "You can run now, and I will let you go." "I will never run, I will serve my leader until death. This

will be my final act" Before realising what he meant, the guard stabbed his sword through Sumita's heart. "NNOOOOO!" Moving quickly, Tigress unarms the guard,

switching his place with Po's, before Sumita releases the rope. After cutting Po's ropes, Tigress and Po kneel next to their daughter, watching her take her last

breaths. Slowly, she closes her eyes for the last time. Po picks up her body and begins carrying her back to the village. Tigress runs off towards the village

center, killing any bandits she sees along the way. A few minutes after arriving at the village, she has defeated the remaining bandits before Po arrives with

Sumita. Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Shifu run over to Po after seeing Sumita in his arms. After all the bandits retreat, everyone meets at the Peach Tree of Heavenly

Wisdom for Sumita's funeral. 


	11. Funeral

At the Peach Tree

Everyone is standing in a half circle around Sumita's body, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Tigress, Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper. With Tigress crying on Po's Shoulder,

Shifu said a few words, "We will miss you everyday". Everyone stepped back to watch as Sumita's body turned into petals and floated away with the wind. Po and Tigress

stood there watching the sunset while everyone went inside to the kitchen. After sunset, "Do you want to go inside, it's getting cold" "Wait right here" Po runs

inside the hall. Tigress turns towards the peach tree and sits down at the base, falling asleep soon after. Po returns seconds later, he queitly walks over to Tigress,

picking her up and carrying her inside to their room. As soon as Po lies Tigress down, the rest of the five enter the sleeping hall, going into their own rooms. Po queitly

lies down next to Tigress, falling asleep very quickly.

Dream Sequence

Tigress opens her eyes to see a wall of gold and other jewels stretching on for as far she could see. In between the walls was a gate also made from gold, she walked slowly

towards the gates. The two guards that stood guard saw her and immediately began opening the gates. "Someone is expecting you, they are waiting in the Palce"

"Someone in the Palace? Waiting for me?" Tigress asks, now curious as to who would want to see her. She begins walking in towards the city centre "Do you know where you're

going?" "Or do you want me to guide you?" one of the guards asks her. Looking at the city and how big it is, "I would be very grateful if you could show me the way to the

palace" Tigress and the guide walk into the city, stopping a few times to look at the battle arena and other sites set amongst the buildings, finally arriving at the Palace.

"Well, I'd better get back to the gates incase any more visitors show up" "Thank you for your help" With that, the guide left. Tigress turns towards the Palace and walks up the

stairs, a Palace guide walks over to her. "Are you Master Tigress of the Furious Five, mother of the White Tiger?" "Yes, thats my daughter. Have you seen her?" "Is she here?"

"She is in the throne room, they have been waiting for you" "Follow me, I'll show you the way" Before she was able to say anything, the guide started walking away towards the

throne room. Tigress runs after him, catching up quickly. After sightseeing a few rooms, they finally arrive at the throne room. "Up there, next to the throne is Master Oogway &

Tai Lung and in the throne is Byakko, Queen of Denji" says the guide before leaving. Tigress walks up to the throne, bowing at the queen. (The queen's throne is facing away from the

stairs) "It is an honour to meet you, your higness." "Were you expecting me?" "I was, I saw you arrive outside of my city and I wanted to meet you." "Do you know where my daughter

is?" "Yes, I do" The queen stands up and walks around the throne, showing her face to Tigress. "Sumita?" Tigress half whispers. "Sumita!" Tigress says again, only louder this time, as

she runs and hugs Sumita. "Your majesty!" A palace guard runs up to them. "The evil souls are trying to break into the palace, they are after the new life" "Just let them try to get it"

Sumita says as she, Tai Lung, Master Oogway and Tigress make their way to the room of new life. On the way to the new life room, Sumita and the others have just gotten to the Palace doors,

to see them broken down by the evil souls. Now being chased, Sumita and the others arrive at the entrance of new life. The evil souls arrive soon after. "Leave now, go back to what you were

doing" says Sumita as they get ready to fight. "Hand us the keys, and we will let you go" says one of the souls. "Are you going to leave?" "Never" after saying that, the souls all charged

towards Sumita, Tai Lung, Oogway and Tigress. "Just remember, you were warned." Tigress runs forward to take on as many as she can. After killing around one hundred, Tigress begins tiring

rapidly. Finally being out numbered, Tigress is knocked down. Seeing this, the others try to help, but many souls get in their way. The souls surrounding Tigress draw their swords and begin

swinging at her. One of the souls manages to cut her leg. A soul walks forward toward Tigress, "This is for killing my leader, most of fellow soliders and me" "Tigress" Sumita has finally made

it past the barrier of souls, only to see the event happening. The bandit soul stabs his sword into Tigress, at that exact same moment, Tigress wakes up in her and Po's room. "Are you ok" Po asks,

just having woken up. 


	12. Prophecy

Tigress sits up in her bed, feeling where the sword had just pierced her chest. She looks where she was stabbed, relieved to find that it was just a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Tigress looks over at Po. "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." "Are you sure?" "I'm going to make some soup and we'll talk about it." "Ok,

I'll wait right here" Po hurries off to the kitchen. Po returns a few minutes later with two bowls of his noodle soup, to find Tigress has fallen asleep

again. Dream Sequence Tigress finds herself laying in the exact same place as where she was stabbed in her "nightmare", blood leaking out around a sword that

was stabbed in her chest. She looks around dizzily at the bodies of the bandits surrounding her and of Sumita running towards her with a vial in her hand.

"Mum!! Quick drink this." I look at it then open my mouth ready for it to be poured in. After drinking some of the New Life,  
I stand up with Sumita and see

all of the bandit's bodies covering most of the floor. Sumita shouts out at the evil souls "I, Byakko, Queen of Denji, hereby sentence all evil souls to

live in the Devil's Mouth, beneath the Thread of Hope." Before my eyes, all the souls begin to disappear and before long, they had completely vanished. After

the palace was clear of the evil souls, the arena vanished also.  
"Sumita, can you comeback with me? "Mum, I want to go back home" "Really, that's great" "Wait.

Let me finish. Someone has to stay as ruler. And it must be me." "I will return in a few weeks and in that time, I need you to find a few of my friends for

the darkness that will rise soon." "Wait a minute. What darkness? What's going to happen." "I can't tell you because I don't know for sure, but what I do

know is that a new evil is on its way to earth and my friends and I are the only ones who can stop it." "There are three people I want you to find" "The

Black Tortoise in the Valley of Tranquility, The Azure Dragon in the Valley of the Mists and the Vermillion Bird in the Valley of Freedom" "The sooner you

find the other guardians the better. I don't know when the darkness will rise." "Okay, I will find them, but after this is over you can come home." "Yes, I

can." "Goodbye sweetie." Tigress wakes back up in her room and sees Po sitting there with two bowls of noodle soup. "I knew you'd wake up soon. Hope you're

hungry." Po gives her a bowl. "Po, we need to go to the north." "We need to find the Black Tortoise spirit." "Okay, we'll go tomorrow. You need to rest first.

***********

"

Well readers

This is the end of this story.

I might write up some more on Tigress' and Po's search for the Guardians. And maybe even the Rise of Darkness.

Till then. Keep reading, writing and reviewing

Cya later guys

P.S.  
Anyone who liked my story should check out ScaletShadow's stories.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and to those who didn't...do it now. Hehe 


End file.
